Amanda Freeman
Amanda Freeman is the mayor of San Francisco in 2008. She is a stern and confident woman, causing many to view her as heartless or be intimidated by her. She is aware of the existence of magic and possesses a ruby amulet that shields her from certain forms of magic. History Early Life As a young woman, Amanda fell in love with Edgar Miles, a Witch Doctor, though she never believed the rumors about his family practicing dark magic. When her sister Candice wanted to become a singer, Edgar arranged for her to sing at his family's club, The Cauldron. However, she interrupted an exorcism and was possessed by something evil. The Witch Doctors tried to save her, but were unable to, leading to her death. Edgar felt guilty for bringing her into the club and not being able to save her, fearing that Amanda would never forgive him. Believing he was protecting her, Edgar never told Amanda the truth and instead shut her out. With her sister gone, Amanda finally believed the rumors about dark magic and accused the Witch Doctors of being involved with her sister's disappearance. However, the police were never able to prove anything and the case was closed. Due to the loss of her sister and feeling betrayed and abandoned by Edgar, Amanda developed a strong hatred for magic. She changed her name and eventually became mayor of the city. One of the financiers of her campaign was Alaric Brewman. War Against Magic After her city was overtaken by the Brotherhood, the mayor worked with Agent Murphy to control the situation. She was later confronted by the demon Klea and offered a deal. Seeing no other alternative, the mayor agreed. However, the Brotherhood was subsequently vanquished by the Chosen. The mayor suspected that forces of magic would erase the memories of mortals, though her amulet would prevent this. She then met with Agent Murphy again and told him she wanted to protect the city from magic, starting with the witches. In order to rid her city of witches, the mayor hired witch hunter Makayla Porter. However, when one of her sources later spotted the witches, the mayor knew she had failed and decided more drastic measures were needed. The mayor ordered a team of scientists to create a virus deadly to the magical community after the demon Margoyle was found with a virus created by the government. She presented her work to Agent Murphy, whom she believed to be on her side. However, Murphy asked the Chosen to help destroy the virus as he didn't want good people to get infected. The mayor and her armed guards confronted them at the lab, though she was shocked to discover that one of her scientists, Ramsey Tate, had magically escaped with the virus. Reunion with Edgar Amanda went to Berkeley to give a speech, but upon learning of Billie Jenkins's presence, she joined her in the company of two armed men. Seeing Brandon trying to free Darcy from a poltergeist there reminded her of her sister's loss, and decided to take both Brandon and Billie. She did not succeed as Paige Matthews orbed them into the bay. Brandon quickly explained what was happening and then teleported all those present to The Cauldron. Amanda was shocked to see Edgar again after so many years. They talked about Candice for a while until Amanda was seized by rage and stopped the exorcism, causing the poltergeist to became active again. In the end Edgar told Amanda the truth about what had happened to Candice, and Billie confided to her that she too lost a sister because of magic. Everyone put aside their differences to perform an exorcism. After the poltergeist was drawn and defeated, Amanda left. Edgar later confronted Amanda in her office, stating that he still loved her. However, Amanda replied that it was too late and told him to leave. Working with the Chosen Amanda began to suspect that Alaric Brewman was behind the virus theft and commissioned Agent Murphy to investigate him. The latter persuaded her to ask for the help of the chosen , making them come to a ball organized by the woman to whom Brewman would also be present. The chosen agreed with Amanda to invite Alaric to give a speech so that he could not intervene when they kidnapped his son Bryant, necessary to free the people of Atlantis. Amanda performed, and probably fled with her guests when Bryant set off an earthquake during his confrontation with Billie. Appearances *Chosen Chapter 7: City of Darkness *Chosen Chapter 8: The Trial of Billie Jenkins *Chosen Chapter 14: Past and Present Danger *Chosen Chapter 15: We Have History *Chosen Chapter 16: A Family that Wizards Together *Chosen Chapter 17: War of the Wizards Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Mortals